


A Wendigo and a Hunter Walk Into a Bar...

by LoveHonorCookie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHonorCookie/pseuds/LoveHonorCookie
Summary: “It is 9:27pm. I’m in Los Angeles. My name is Will Graham. My dead adopted daughter is not only not dead, she is a vampire. And as if this could not get MORE ridiculous, Hannibal is here, and he is a… a-”“A wendigo, Will.” Hannibal interjected, interrupting the nervous man’s grounding exercise.Will's glare held the venom of a thousand snakes.“Naturally,” he spat. “OF COURSE. And remind me what that is again?”“Will, I think you remember perfectly well that a wendigo is a supernatural creature who needs human flesh to survive,” Hannibal responded blandly, adjusting his tie.





	A Wendigo and a Hunter Walk Into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is a little un-betaed bug that got in my head, and I had to get it out- just a little supernatural crossover, where our two favorite boys find themselves in the BtVS/Angel universe to retrieve Abigail. Just a fun little jaunt, I hope you enjoy it!  
> Here are the two songs featured in the fic:
> 
> Love Me Dead: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XH3oMNKApI
> 
> This Tornado Loves You: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=js2wh9saLZk

“It is 9:27pm. I’m in Los Angeles. My name is Will Graham. My dead adopted daughter is not only _not_ dead, she is a vampire. And as if this could not get MORE ridiculous, Hannibal is here, and he is a… a-”

“A wendigo, Will.” Hannibal interjected, interrupting the nervous man’s grounding exercise.

Will's glare held the venom of a thousand snakes.

“Naturally,” he spat. “OF COURSE. And remind me what that is again?”

“Will, I think you remember perfectly well that a wendigo is a supernatural creature who needs human flesh to survive,” Hannibal responded blandly, adjusting his tie.

Will continued to glower, his pace restless as they approached the bar Hannibal insisted they had to go to to retrieve Abigail. “Oh, I remember. A 400 year old wendigo. Because the other version of this story wasn’t ridiculous on its own.” Will looked up at the sign above the address.  
“Caritas? Mercy? I don’t understand what this place has to do with finding Abigail.”

Hannibal smiled at him, both nonplussed and fond. “It’s an apt name, as you’ll soon discover. And I told you- I had to put guards in place, to make sure she’d be safe when we were ready to be reunited.”

Will scowled, remembering their earlier conversation on the subject, and Hannibal’s incredible (yet seemingly true) explanations.

***

Will had every intention of them dying in that ocean. He knew after that experience on the cliff, he wouldn’t never want to be without Hannibal. He also knew he couldn’t live with what he’d become if he stayed with Hannibal.

It was fitting, he felt, dying together. Finally together.

What he didn’t count on was a wendigo Hannibal, with enormous restorative powers, dragging them both out of the sea and using his own blood to heal the (majority) of Will’s wounds.

“There will be some scars. It’s not magic- well, not entirely,” Hannibal had advised when he had woken up in bewilderment. Bewildered to be alive. Bewildered to be in one piece. Bewildered to see Hannibal the same.

They were in a beautiful, clearly secluded cabin. Will was lying in a bed, nude save for his boxers, covered in quilts that could only be handmade. Hannibal was seated at his side, watching Will awaken like he was watching a sunrise for the first time, wonder and relief evident on his elegant face.

And then he had explained everything. How the things Will saw all along with actually real. There really are things that go bump in the night- monsters and ghosts, demons and more. A whole world beyond what others can see.

But Will could.

“I’ve known others like you,” Hannibal had said. “Others who can see supernatural beings for what they are. I’ve killed a few myself.” A dark smile crossed Hannibal’s face. “And yet… you are unique. You can also see the darkness in humans.” Hannibal’s smile turned fond. “You can see the darkness everywhere.”

Of course. Will Graham couldn’t just be gifted like OTHER people. He had to be doubly gifted. Doubly, uniquely, extra-specially gifted.

“This kind of Gift is normally passed through families, who educate their children in the supernatural. You would know of at least one such family- the Grimms, who chose to capitalize on their duty- vulgar, really. Other families are more quiet. Normally, they are called Hunters. I imagine the Gift came from your mother, and that is why you were unindoctrinated.”

Will laughed darkly, “Well, I’ve always been more of a fisher than a hunter.”

Hannibal nodded, fingers coming up as though to run themselves through his hair. Then they stopped, and he pulled them back to himself.

For a brief moment, which Will refused to acknowledge, he ached at the thought of Hannibal’s touch finding him.

And perhaps, if it had been different, if they had both been merely human, miraculously surviving, tending to each other’s physical and emotional wounds, he would have leaned into it. Asked for it. Pressed his lips to Hannibal’s and let the past hurts begin to fall from his heart.

But that wasn’t what happened. Hannibal had been lying to him. Again.

Would Hannibal always be lying to him?

Sensing Will’s reluctance, Hannibal continued. “Now that you know, there are other things I can tell you. Other things I had hoped to reveal under healthier circumstances. But, given the recent events, I take it… I, well, I presume that…” Now Hannibal was the one to hesitate and lose his words. Had recent events been less fantastical, Will would have been shocked at the sight.

“You presume I’ll be continuing to go your way.”

Hannibal’s gaze was steady, sincere. “Are you?”

Will shrugged helplessly. “Where else would I go?”

Delight bloomed on Hannibal’s face. “Excellent. I have so many surprises in store for you. The first, of course, being the teacup. Are you finally ready to see it be reassembled?”

***

“Abigail’s undead and well and living in LA with your old vampire buddy. I can’t believe you sent an 18 year old girl- undead or not- to live with a 200 year old, cradle robbing, creature of the night BLOODSUCKING vampire, WHOSE ADDRESS YOU PURPOSELY DO NOT HAVE.”

“Will, you don’t even know him,” Hannibal retorted casually as they passed through the security screening at the entrance of the bar. “And I assure you that the only cradle he is robbing is that of his paramore’s. And while she may be much younger than him, but she still must be nearly 40 by now.”

“A real May-December romance,” Will groused, reluctantly handing over the strange assortment of weapons Hannibal had outfitted him with. Since he was ‘demon-hunter’ of some kind and all, entering this new world, he needed to be prepared.  

Hannibal smiled at him indulgently. “Sometimes, it can take more than a lifetime to find the one you’re suited for.”

A blush crawled from Will’s neck to his pretty, high cheekbones. He didn’t trust Hannibal; that didn’t mean he didn’t want to smash his mouth against the other man’s and knock that indulgent smile right off his face with a kiss.

Then, he blanched, as he took in the scene in front of him. A room full of… well, what he could only imagine to be different types of DEMONS, mulling around the room, drinking, talking… and there, up on some sort of raised stage, an exceptionally unsettling specimen of monsterhood stood with microphone in hand... singing karaoke?

“Hannibal, what the fuck is this?”

Hannibal’s smile only grew more indulgent and smug, if possible. “Well, Will, I couldn’t let just ANYONE get to Abigail. Only someone who truly loves her can find her. And when you sing… you bare your soul.”

Will’s mouth dropped open, then it shut, then it opened again. “Nuh-uh. No way. You are not telling me…”

“If you want your daughter back, you have to sing for her.”

“I cannot fucking BELIEVE YOU.”

Hannibal gestured to a tall, blue demon, lounging at the bar, whose face light up in recognition as he spotted Hannibal. “Well, Will, did you want just ANYONE to be able to waltz in and find our daughter?”

“OUR daughter? You are a _terrible_ father. You cut off her ear and you had her made into a _vampire_.”

Hannibal signed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, I took her ear, but I also made her immortal and not so easily destructible. I saved her for YOU. I believe the words you are looking for are, ‘Thank you.’”

“Oh, yes, thank you SO MUCH.” Will stalked over to the sign up station as the blue demon made his way across the room to Hannibal.

“Let’s get this over with.”

***

Stupid, smug, lying wendigo, with his stupid tailored suit and his stupid handsome face and his gorgeous brown eyes and his beautiful mouth and his VERY STUPID perfect hair.

Will glowered at him from the bar, whiskey in hand, as his spoke to the blue demon who seemed so fond of him. Not that Will was jealous. Will was furious. Being forced to humiliate himself IN PUBLIC, to find a surrogate daughter he barely knew anymore who was now a demon, so he could do… lord knows what with her, with his obsessed demonic paramore watching over them like a demented angel of death.

Will swallowed the rest of his whiskey in one large gulp. Hannibal wanted to make him look ridiculous?

Well, Hannibal had another thing coming.

The blue demon disengaged himself from Hannibal, and headed up to the stage. He dominated the room all of a sudden, all charisma and strangely appealing, despite his blue-sky hue. “Ladies and Gentleman, do we have a TREAT for you tonight- a wendigo and a Hunter walk into a bar, looking for a lost-lost daughter. What happens next? Well, you know the rules here, guys- if you want to play, you have to pay. Let’s all welcome to the stage our first ever Hunter- who must have SOME sort of feelings to work out, based on his song choice. Will Graham, singing Ludo’s ‘Love Me Dead’!”

Will smirked as his strutted over to the stage. Because he knew something Hannibal didn’t, for ONCE.

Will could SING.

He’d loved it when he was a kid- then he got older, and it occurred to him that not everyone sounded like they belonged on the radio, and it made him one more thing that was weird, just one more thing that made him ‘other’. So he’d stopped doing it in front of people.

He reckoned he’d remember really quick though.

The throbbing, theatrical strains of the song started, and he locked eyes with Hannibal, who was standing almost perfect still, his normally carefully controlled face wearing an expression of surprise. Then, slowly, deliberately, Will winked.

 _“Love me cancerously_  
_Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea_  
_High-maintenance means_  
_You're a gluttonous queen_ _  
Narcissistic and mean.”_

Will watched as Hannibal’s face changed from surprise, to delight, to admiration. And, though he was loathe to admit it, watching Hannibal look at him like he was the only one capable making him feel like that made a shock of desire go through Will’s spine.

  
_“Kill me romantically_  
_Fill my soul with vomit_  
_Then ask me for a piece of gum_  
_Bitter and dumb_  
_You're my sugarplum.”_

Another slow wink to Hannibal.

 _  
_ _“You're awful, I love you!”_  

Hannibal’s eyes darkened from admiration to lust, and Will felt himself starting to harden.

Looking at Hannibal was _dangerous_. Everything to do with Hannibal was dangerous. Safer to target the strangers in the audience. Will directed his eyes out to the crowd, only slightly unnerved to see the same admiration in Hannibal’s shared by the majority of the room. Will felt himself relax into the song.

  
_“She moves through moonbeams slowly_  
_She knows just how to hold me_  
_And when her edges soften_  
_Her body is my coffin_  
_I know she drains me slowly_  
_She wears me down to bones in bed_  
_Must be the sign on my head_  
_That says, oh_ _  
Love me dead! Love me dead!”_  

Will wailed the chorus. The room loved it.

  
_“You're a faith-healer on T.V._  
_You're an office park without any trees_  
_Corporate and cold_  
_Gushing for gold_  
_Leave me alone.”_

Even with the room responding as it was, Will couldn’t help but be drawn back to Hannibal. And it was… different, somehow. Will was… well, he was having FUN.

It had been a long, long time since he had had any fun. _Hannibal_ was having fun. His face held the same rapt, aroused fondness he’d seen at Murkrat Farms.

  
_“You suck so passionately_  
_You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature_  
_Finger-bangin' my heart_  
_You call me up drunk_  
_Does the fun ever start?_ _  
You're hideous and sexy!”_

Hannibal threw back his head and _laughed_ , and Will was _lost_. The room crackled with the energy between the wendigo and the Hunter, and as much as Will had fought against it, in that moment in his heart of hearts, he had to admit it, if only to himself:

He loved Hannibal. Mind, body and soul. Irreversibly.

  
_“She moves through moonbeams slowly_  
_She knows just how to hold me_  
_And when her edges soften_  
_Her body is my coffin_  
_I know she drains me slowly_  
_She wears me down to bones in bed_  
_Must be the sign on my head_  
_That says, oh_  
_Love me dead! Love me dead!_  
_Wow! Uh!”_

By now, the crowd had joined in raccously, but Will only had eyes for his strange, eager paramore. His wendigo. 

 _“Love me cancerously_  
_How's your new boy?_  
_Does he know about me?_  
_You've got the mark of the beast_  
_You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!”_

Will shouted the last line of the verse, leaning into the last chorus with abandon. “ _Take that, doctor,_ ” he thought to himself. Surely, whatever the standards of this were, he had just won access to Abigail.

  
_“She moves through moonbeams slowly_  
_She knows just how to hold me_  
_And when her edges soften_  
_Her body is my coffin_  
_I know she drains me slowly_  
_She wears me down to bones in bed_  
_Must be the sign on my head_  
_That says, oh_  
_Love me dead! Love me dead!_ _  
Oh, Love me dead!”_

As the last line echoed in the room, and the music faded out, Will deliberately caught Hannibal’s eyes one last time… and dropped the mic to the center of the stage. Hannibal looked _enchanted_.

The blue demon- who Will had clearly divined was the owner of the bar by now- rushed up onto the stage. “Will Graham, already a star! Let’s give it up for Will, everyone!” He grabbed Will’s hand, raising it up with his own, as the crowd applauded. Now that Will was no longer backed up by the throbbing of Ludo, he felt awkwardness fall over him.

Well, it was nice while it lasted.

The blue demon lowered their arms, then pulled Will into a combination handshake/hug. “Name’s Lorne- and you, Mr. Graham, were not what I was expecting at all. But I can see why Hannibal is so taken with you.”

Will awkwardly returned the hug, then disengaged, hopping off the stage. “Yeah, well, uh, I’m really just here to get Abigail back. Are you the one to help with that?”

“I am, as a matter of fact,” Lorne confirmed as they made their way over to Hannibal. “And you passed, by the way.”

“I’m glad, although I’m not entirely sure what I ‘passed.’” As they reached Hannibal, Will watched the normally careful and reserved wendigo place his drink down, and embrace Will as he had that night so many years ago, as they stood over Clark Ingram;

“You never cease to surprise me, my darling boy,” Hannibal nearly purred in his ear. “You’re a revelation.” Heat flooded through Will, and his cheek grazed Hannibal’s as he felt the walls around his heart start to disintegrate under the sincere heat of Hannibal’s affections.

Lorne cleared his throat. “Excuse me, gentlemen…” Hannibal let Will go, the besotted expression not leaving his face, while Will sheepishly collected himself. “So I take it that Hannibal here didn’t explain the gig. You sing, I see. I see everything about you when you sing. That’s how I know you genuinely want to find Abigail for the right reasons.”

“Great” Will replied, “Now that that’s settled… where is she?”

“Not so fast,” said Lorne, looking meaningfully at Hannibal. “ _Will_ passed. Now it’s your turn.”

Now it was Hannibal’s turn to go ashen. “Lorne, this was all my idea, after all, I hardly think…”

“If you want to play, you have to pay,” Lorne interrupted, a note of finality in his tone. “You can have Abigail…. If you sing for her.”

Will’s face twisted into a smirk. Finally, some fair play around here.

***

Mere moments later found Hannibal standing center stage, looking slightly shell shocked, microphone awkwardly held in his perfectly manicured hand. Will smiled at him, much as he had after the Great Red Dragon put a bullet into Hannibal.

He could finally admit that his darker half loved to see the wendigo uncomfortable… maybe not bullet-in-the-stomach uncomfortable. But there was certainly joy to be found in Hannibal-forced-to-sing-karaoke uncomfortable.

Lorne returned to the stage, oozing charm as he had before. “And now, the wendigo some of us will remember from the Twilight incident, finally here to serenade us! Everyone put your hands together for Hannibal Lecter!”

Hannibal looked as though he wanted to fall through the floor. The music began to play, and he quickly stuttered out in a rare display of uncertainty, “I- I would just like to say that there weren’t many songs I knew, and I’m not- I’m not a very REGULAR singer-“

Then he had no choice but to start. Now it was Will’s turn to be surprised.

“Neko Case?”

“ _My love I am the speed of sound_  
_I left them motherless, fatherless_  
_Their souls dangling inside-out from their mouths_  
_But it's never enough_  
_I want you. ”_

Unlike Will, Hannibal’s eyes didn’t start on Will’s. His voice was actually quite good (because of course it was, was there ANYTHING this… creature couldn’t do?) But he seemed almost… shy. But on the last line of the verse, he lifted his gaze, and pierced Will with his maroon-brown eyes.

“ _Carved your name across three counties_  
_Ground it in with bloody hides_  
_Their broken necks will lie in the ditch_  
_'till you "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop this madness!"_  
_I want you.”_

Hannibal’s eyes now didn’t leave Will’s face. He knew, he knew every word for intended for him alone. Others may be in the room, but as usual, it didn’t matter. Will was the only one who mattered, to Hannibal.

 _“I have waited with a glacier's patience_  
_Smashed every transformer with every trailer_  
_'till nothing was standing_ _  
65 miles wide.”_

He had already known that Hannibal loved him. Known for a long time. And yet… while he had sensed the tenderness in the emotion, he had never truly felt the _vulnerability_. But he heard it now.

Hannibal had waited for him. Was waiting for him. All he needed to do was reach out...

  
_“But still you are nowhere, still you are nowhere_  
_Nowhere in sight_  
_Come out to meet me, run out to meet me_  
_Come into the light…”_

Hannibal’s nervousness had melted away as he gazed at Will. In its place was a plea- a plea for Will to let the forts he’d built around the part of him that would always want Hannibal to fall away. A plea for Will Graham to finally let Hannibal Lecter in.

“ _Climb the boxcars to the engine_ _  
_ _Through the smoke and to the sky_

_Your rails have always outrun mine so I_

_Picked them up and crashed them down_

_In a moment close to now_  
_'cause I miss, I miss,_  
_I miss, I miss,_  
_I miss, I miss,_  
_I miss, I miss_  
_How you'd sigh yourself to sleep  
When I'd rake the springtime across your sheets.”_

Will could see now that, in its own way, the love that Hannibal had for Will was limitless in its tenderness. Yes, he had been destructive (so destructive), but in the end, he had done nothing he didn’t think he could FIX. And he had done it because he knew no other way.

Will unconsciously brought a hand to his own face, tracing his bottom lip as he contemplated his unlikely companion, and the other means of persuasion Chiyoh had spoken of.

  
“ _My love I am the speed of sound_  
_I left them motherless, fatherless_  
_Their souls dangling inside-out from their mouths_  
_But it's never enough._  
  
_My love, I'm an owl on the sill in the evening_  
_But morning finds you_  
_Still warm and breathing…”_

Will smiled, because in so many ways, it was true- whatever horror Hannibal attempted to put him through, and whatever terror he’d tried to inflict on Hannibal, he always survived it. And he survived it because Hannibal Lecter willed it so.

He loved Hannibal. Hannibal loved him. Hannibal would always save him.  
  
_“This tornado loves you_  
_This tornado loves you_  
_This tornado loves you_  
_This tornado loves you_  
_This tornado loves you_  
_What will make you believe me?_  
  
_This tornado loves you_  
_This tornado loves you_  
_This tornado loves you_  
_This tornado loves you_  
_This tornado loves you_  
_What will make you believe me?”_

The rest of the bar was entranced by the wendigo’s appeal to the Hunter. But Will didn’t see any of them.

He only had eyes for Hannibal.

Even though it was a song, it was the first time Hannibal had ever explicitly stated any love for Will. He had hidden behind words like ‘family’, and ‘compassion.’

Finally, they were being honest with each other.

The music faded out, and Hannibal’s eyes didn’t leave Will’s, while he too ‘dropped the mic’- although in his case, it was a careless throw over his shoulder as he jumped off the stage, eager to return to his Hunter, who was looking at him with a new light in his winter blue eyes.

They were only feet away, eyes like flames on one another, when Lorne stepped between them.

Mother fucking karaoke demon.

“Hannibal, I had no idea you liked Southern gothic horror music!” Lorne exclaimed, one hand on Hannibal’s shoulder, one hand on Will’s, unintentionally (or intentionally?) keeping them separate.

Will wanted to bite his giant, veiny blue digits off.

Hannibal looked like he shared Will’s sentiments. “Yes, well, there is a shocking lack of opera in your selections.”

He paused and looked uncomfortable for a moment, before stating-

“Also, Neko Case is a genius.”

Will smiled at Hannibal. “That was… a perfect song, from a near perfect album.”

Hannibal looked at his with such terrible fondness, Lorne laughed. “You know, I gotta tell you two- not only did you pass, I’ve rarely seen a couple so much in love.”

Hannibal smiled politely, then began to correct him, “Actually, Lorne, Will and I are here as surrogate-”

“We’re in love,” Will interrupted him. Hannibal looked so hopeful and so startled, now it was Will who laughed. “I love you. I’m in love with you.”

Lorne joined Will in his laughter. “Well, it looks like Abigail will be getting her two dads together after all. You’ll find her at 1481 Hyperion Avenue- a place called Angel Investigations.”

***

Hannibal gazed at Will with an expression of quiet wonder while they collected their things, then lead the way back out into the clear night sky. Will watched his wendigo like a hawk, just waiting for the right moment to strike: “Hyperion isn’t too far from here, we should be able to make it in-”

Hannibal couldn’t finish his sentence, because Will had him pushed up against the wall of the alley Caritas was located in, his mouth slated over the wendigo’s.

Hannibal’s eyes widened, then closed, then his fists were tangled in Will’s jacket, and he was kissing the Hunter just as the Hunter had always dreamed Hannibal would kiss him. Recklessly but gently, possessively but tenderly. Hannibal tasted like winter air, and smoke, and peppermint.

Like home, Will realized.

“I love you,” Will gasped out between long, wild kisses that made him desperately hard. “I love you. Tell me you love me.”

Hannibal breathed out what may have been a laugh, had he not been so breathless. “I love you. I’ve always loved you. I loved you from that first day in Jack Crawford’s offices.”

Will’s lips continued to work on his, Will’s legs straddling Hannibal’s right thigh, his erection pressing into his therapist, his betrayer, and his best friend. He kissed along the wendigo’s jawline, down his neck, and up again until his cheek was pressed to Hannibal’s.

“This was all _I_ ever wanted for you,” he whispered into Hannibal’s ear. “For both of us.”

Will felt Hannibal swallow thickly at having his own words ghosted back to him. “Abigail-”

Will’s hands found their way to Hannibal’s belt. “Abigail,” Will whispered darkly, blue eyes grabbing Hannibal’s and not letting go, “can wait.”

***

Even though Will had let Hannibal have his way with him in an alley (twice!), approaching the door where Abigail would be, the pair still couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They kept stopping to kiss against random closed doors, to nuzzle noses against cheeks and necks, unable to bear being apart now that they had finally allowed themselves to come together. Even when he had been a horny teenager, Will contemplated, he had never been this much of a horny teenager (and he felt himself hardening _again_ , as though he hadn’t just come (twice!))

Now that they were at the door, Will attempted to straighten himself out, making sure his shirt was tucked in and his hair at least somewhat in place… and then Hannibal’s hands were on him again, and he felt himself being pressed against the very door they sought, lips meeting in a desperate clash.... Until he felt himself falling through the air, and landing on the floor, with Hannibal’s full weight on him.

“Oh my god, you two!” he heard a familiar voice shriek. “We’re VAMPIRES, you KNOW we can smell you, right?”

Will dropped his head backwards, so he could make up the upside-down form of Abigail… who looked exactly the same. But HAPPY. Smiling in what looked like fond exasperation. Behind her, he could make out a blonde man and woman, looking both amused and confused at once.

“Buffy, Spike, “Abigail gestured, “Meet my two dads.”

Hannibal recovered gracefully enough, pulling himself up and then extending a hand to Will. “Beg your pardon. My, uh, well my-”

“I’m his lover,” Will interjected, and Hannibal smiled like it was Christmas morning.

“My lover and I are just recently requited in our feelings. Spike, so good to see you again- this must be the lovely Buffy I’ve heard so much about,” he extended his hand to the blonde woman, then enfolded Abigail in a hug.

Abigail looked incredibly happy, then her nose twitched. “You two could have at least showered.” Then her eyes fall on Will.

She detached herself from Hannibal, and threw herself into Will’s arms. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, then opened them again, to see Hannibal’s warm brown eyes staring into his.

Their family. A wendigo, a vampire, and a Hunter. Together again. A teacup, reassembled.

“Nice to meet the little pup’s other daddy,” the man said, his accent a rough cockney. He embraced Hannibal like they were old friends. “Hannibal here, of course I know. We go way back, saving the world and what not.”

Will and Abigail’s embraced loosened, his arm coming to rest around her shoulders as they faced the rest of the room. “Hannibal, you, uh, you… SAVED the world?” He said with confusion.

“Well, of course, Will,” Hannibal replied. “I LIKE this world. There so much beauty- nature, art, music, architecture-”

“And all those little Happy Meals on legs,” the blond man, Spike, interjected. He then addressed Will. “I’m Spike, and this lady here is Buffy Summers- I heard you’re a Hunter. She’s a Slayer. Well, was. So you two will have a lot in common. Other than having demon lovers, that is.”

Will’s eyes came to rest on the tiny blond woman, who looked closer to her mid-twenties than her forties, as Hannibal had implied she was. She smiled at him, and Will felt he had found a friend in this woman who looked like a cheerleader.

“Don’t worry,” she said, “You get used to it.”

Then she reached for the blonde man’s hand, and he came to her side immediately, the look on his face the same that Hannibal wore when looking at Will.

Family. Just like them.

“So…” Will started, then trailed off. “What do we do now?”

“Well,” Hannibal replied, “Since Abigail’s been here the last few years, and since I know you won’t hunt with me as I’m accustomed… I thought we might join the team out here.”

“The team?” Will asked, confused.

“We’re the good guys,” Buffy explained. “We fight against the forces of darkness.”

“Also, we kill things!” Spike exclaimed.

Will’s head was spinning. He looked at his demon lover, and the two vampires, and the tiny, seemingly ageless woman in front of him. “But… but they’re monsters. No offense, you guys, but literally, you’re monsters.”

“Oh, I have a lot of experience rehabilitating monsters.” Buffy smiled again, and Will felt himself answering that smile, and turning his head to capture his lover’s eyes.

None of this made sense.

He decided it didn’t matter.

“Okay. I’m in,” he stated.

“All in”

THE END


End file.
